Industrial facilities use communication networks to transmit and receive information and data. The industrial facilities can include various industries and applications such as process or industrial manufacturing, building automation, substation automation, and automatic meter reading. The communication networks can use a variety of computers, servers and other devices that communicate with each other.
The industrial facilities can have legacy communication devices that over time require updating and replacement. Unfortunately, after a number of years, manufacturers can discontinue the manufacture of devices that support a specific communication protocol. One such legacy system that is facing obsolesce are local control network (LCN) chassis based systems that support the module bus communication protocol. Newer devices that support modern communication protocols such as the advanced extensible interface bus are incapable of communicating with systems that utilize the module bus.